<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Magic - Fluff drabbles ;) by writehard_whumpharder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602576">Cherry Magic - Fluff drabbles ;)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder'>writehard_whumpharder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30sai made Dotei dato Mahotsukai ni Narerurashii - Freeform, Boyfriends, Cherry Blossoms, Couple, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, Funny, Japanese, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Jdrama, Lighthearted, Manga, Modeling, Photography, Short Stories, Sweet, adachi - Freeform, annoyed Adachi, cherry magic - Freeform, date, kurodachi, kurosawa - Freeform, kurosawa likes to take pictures of Adachi, model adachi, photoshoot, prompt, request, spontaneous photoshoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about Kurodachi being the cutest couple. Chapter 1 - Spontaneous photoshoot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cherry Magic - Fluff drabbles ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Click</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi rolled his eyes as he heard the distinct sound of a photo being taken. Kurosawa was at it again. He turned to him and scowled, “At least turn the sound off if you’re trying to be sneaky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being sneaky. I’m just taking pictures of the view,” Kurosawa insisted. They were walking through a park they had never been to before and he simply wanted to document the experience. Of course, it wasn’t a coincidence that Adachi was the main subject of all of these photos. The cherry blossoms made for a nice background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi didn’t believe him, “So if I looked at your camera roll right now it would just have pictures of the trees?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… there are trees in the photos if that’s what you’re asking,” he said. Lately, his camera roll was all Adachi. He took a few at the apartment of him reading, sleeping, and working but most of them were of him on dates like this one. They continued walking on the path slowly, Kurosawa put his phone away just to put Adachi at ease. He didn’t want to get so pre-occupied with filming that he forgot to enjoy himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came across a small pond. Loose petals from the trees rained down on the surface of the water. There were a few stones in it that people could walk across. The scene was just too perfect to pass by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Adachi. Let’s your picture right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so beautiful, pleeaassseee,” He begged shamelessly. Adachi smiled at the ground and Kurosawa knew that he had won. With great reluctance, Adachi dragged himself to stand in front of the pond while Kurosawa moved back to get the best angle possible. Leaving his arms at his sides, Adachi just waited for him to take the picture so they could keep walking. Kurosawa wasn’t going to make it that easy though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loosen your shoulders a bit,” Kurosawa called out, “and smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi tried to stand in a more relaxed way and flashed a shy smile which made Kurosawa’s whole face light up behind the camera. Assuming they were finished, he started walking towards him but Kurosawa held up his hand to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go lean against that tree next to the water,” he instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ughhhh,” He groaned but listened anyway and quickly went to stand by the tree to get it over with. Kurosawa found a new spot to spot to stand, giving him the perfect background for the shot, including the pond and the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you leaned against the tree with one hand...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi tensed up, making his hands into fists at his sides. This was so embarrassing. There were other people around. Attention like this made him feel even more shy than usual. “I’m not doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’ll be cute. I know what I’m doing,” Kurosawa insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I checked you worked in sales, not photography,” said Adachi. “Can we just go get lunch now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After we’re finished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m hungry,” Adachi whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better get this done quick then,” he said. Adachi finally caved and leaned on the tree with his right arm. “Now cross your arms and look west.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurosawa!” This was all getting to be a bit too ridiculous for him. Anyone walking past would know they’re a couple just by the amount of enthusiasm Kurosawa put into taking these photos. Adachi huffed and crossed his arms out of anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no. That wasn’t, agh…” Adachi’s resistance was fading. Maybe it would be better just to give in, no matter how stupid it made him feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to take a couple with you standing on the stones in the pond,” Kurosawa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi pouted but moved to stand on the stone closest to the edge. Once he was in position he had to wait until Kurosawa was satisfied with the camera angle. One second he was standing on a bench to get higher up, the next he was squatting close to the ground. Adachi couldn’t help but laugh at him as he stood in some of the silliest positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, last one, I swear,” Kurosawa told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Adachi called him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do a couple poses and then we can go,” Kurosawa told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi didn’t believe him for a second but he seemed to be having so much fun it was starting to rub off on him. Each cheer of encouragement got him to do a little more until he forgot that they were out in public where everyone could see them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi squatted down on the stone with his knees together and put his hand under his chin. Even with his phone held up in front of his face, Adachi could see his smile get wider. Being careful of the water around him, Adachi sat down cross-legged. Just for the hell of it, he did a few “cute’ poses as well such as framing his face with his hands and smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a mom and a toddler stopped at the pond to take photos that Adachi and Kurosawa came back to reality. He quickly stepped back onto the path and Kurosawa went to put his phone away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait I want to see,” Adachi said, leaning over his shoulder to get a look at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosawa was definitely hiding something. Adachi got the tiniest glimpse of his screen before it went black and gasped. </span>
  <span>“I can’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kurosawa feigned ignorance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took a video!” Adachi’s cheeks turned pink at the realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know, a video is worth a thousand pictures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adachi hit his arm hard enough to force him to take a step back. “That’s not a saying, you just made that up!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>